Tales of the Original Characters
by Connie Connike
Summary: Well, since I didn't want to fill up my account with each and every fanfiction that is actually centric with my original characters, I decided to compile them all here! Rated T for some of the stories.
1. Encounters

_I wrote this in July '08 for my friend 49thIdentity on deviantART and technically is a songfic because of my OCs singing later. ._.;;  
_

_Aidan Cheverell (c) 49thIdentity on deviantART_

_Alihi Kaua, Amara Kaua-Aelfgar, Ryuu Aelfgar, and Akihi Kaua (c) me_

_"Double Trouble" (c) ... Whoever owns it_

* * *

"… Alihi?"

"NOT NOW ELIWOOD! I'M TRYING TO CATCH CRESSELIA!" Indeed, the tactician was staring intensely at her DS, ranting at the screen about finally finding it and how it was going to be caught this time so there ha ha ha.

"But Alihi, there's-"

"GHVESGRHERORGTHEIRGFOPIUH HOW COULD THAT MISS THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ELIWOOD!" She screamed, mumbling about how she would have to burn more time trying to find the Pokemon again.

"Alihi! There's-"

"FOR ELIMINE'S SAKE, ELIWOOD! FIRST YOU MAKE ME LOSE CRESSELIA, AND NOW YOU ARE STILL BUGGING ME! WHAT IS SO FREAKING IMPORTANT?!"

"There's another army heading this way! And it looks almost identical to ours!"

Alihi got serious. Super serious. "What?"

"Florina spotted **us** in there. Another Eliwood, another Lyn, another Hector… the only person who didn't have a clone was you, Alihi."

Alihi rolled up her sleeves. "I'm getting to the bottom of this."

**MEANWHILE, ON THE OTHER SIDE**

"… Aidan?"

"What is it, Lyn?"

"Florina said she spotted clones of us! Up ahead! And the only one who didn't have a clone was you!"

Aidan blinked. "… ATTACK OF THE CLONES! D:"

**BACK TO ALIHI**

Alihi reached the top of the hill Aidan's group was conviently on. "YOU!" She pointed at Aidan.

"YOU!" Aidan pointed back.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

"I ASKED FIRST!"

Alihi covered Aidan's mouth with her hand, thus ending their speaking-at-the-same-time episode. "Now, when I move my hand, you answer this question. Do you work for Bern or the Black Fang?" Alihi moved her hand.

"No… Although I could ask you the same thing."

Alihi shook her head.

"Okay then. Miss, then I have a question for you."

"The name's Alihi, not Miss."

"Okay then, Alihi… WHY DO YOU HAVE A CLONE ARMY?!"

"WHAT?! I WAS HERE FIRST! **YOU** HAVE THE CLONE ARMY!"

"NUH UH!"

"YEAH UH!"

"PROVE IT!"

"HOW OLD ARE YOU?"

"16!"

"HA!"

"WHAT?"

"I'M 18!"

"…"

"HA!"

"…"

"… What is it?"

"It's nothing." Aidan handed Alihi a paper.

"What's this?"

"It's an invitation to the Tactician Convention coming up soon."

"… Can I invite family?"

--  
Amara giggled happily. "IT'S SO COLORFUL! 333333" The Tactician Convention was bustling with activity, people rushing around to go see different booths. Alihi pushed her way into the crowd.

Amara tried to follow, but Ryuu held the two-year-old's hand, stopping her. "Stay with daddy and Aki for now, okay?"

"Where's mommy going?"

"She's going to find a friend and ask where we're supposed to go."

Amara nodded, and turned to Akihi. "Aki, you have the stuff?"

Akihi showed her the big bag. "Yes. I have everything we need, Amara."

"HEY!" The three turned at the sound of the voice, seeing Alihi waving them over. Ryuu, Amara, and Akihi walked over to where she was, talking to Aidan.

Aidan grinned. "So this is your family, Alihi?"

Alihi nodded happily. "This is my boyfriend-who-is-pretty-much-my-husband Ryuu, my brother Akihi, and my two-year-old daughter Amara."

The two-year-old looked up at Aidan, smiling. "What's your name?"

Aidan smiled and ruffled Amara's hair, beaming. "My name's Aidan! I'm a friend of your mommy's!"

Akihi looked at the clock. "Oh! We should be going!"

Aidan looked as well. "That's right! The contest starts soon! You better be going now!" The family nodded and ran off. "Good luck!"

**LATER**

It was dark. Very, very dark. Whispers could be heard in the crowd. Aidan grabbed a microphone.  
"And next are Alihi, Akihi, Ryuu, and Amara!" The crowd fell silent.

The spotlight fell on a brown-haired teen, facing away from the crowd. "This is the boss, and I'm sick of waiting. I want Pikachu! And this time, don't screw it up!" Music played. The crowd cheered loudly as two more spotlights fell on Alihi and Ryuu.

"We'll be the richest rouges of all time."

"Creators of a grand design!"

"I'll be the king!"

"I'll be the queen!"

The final spotlight fell on Amara, who was wearing a Meowth outfit. "I'll be the joker… of crime." The two-year-old winked.

Needless to say, the group won by a landslide.

--  
The two had some other encounters, like at the supermarket in the ramen aisle, the arena, the hot springs (that was a hard one for them to forget). But, alas, nothing compared to their last one, in the bedr-

Alihi: -shoots- STOP SPREADING LIES!

What are **you** staring at?!  
The fan-fiction's over!  
-bang-


	2. Amara's Brush with Super Smash Bros

_Ramble fic about Amara in FE6 time, yay~ Wrote this in August '08.  
_

_Amara Kaua-Aelfgar (c) me_

_Falcon Punch (c) ... whoever owns Captain Falcon?  
_

* * *

Amara was pissed, pissed beyond belief.  
Maybe it was due to it being her "time of month", or due to the fact that they snapped her heal staff in half.  
Whatever the reason was, she was not going to let them leave alive.  
One of the bandits, the one who broke her staff, laughed cruelly.

"Finish her off, boys."

And then she snapped.  
She brought her fist behind her, remembering something her mother told her before she disappeared, something that had no meaning to the 5-year-old her, but now made sense 12 years later.

"FALCOOOOOON" Her fist connected with the bandit's jaw.  
"PUNCH!" The bandit went flying in the air, landing many feet away, disorientated. She cracked her knuckles.  
"Just like my mother told me..." Amara grinned.  
"_'When in doubt, falcon punch'_."


	3. Choose Your Character!

_Also August '08~_

_Alihi Kaua, Akihi Kaua, Ryuu Aelfgar, and Amara Kaua-Aelfgar (c) me_

_other characters (c) respective owners  
_

* * *

"CHOOSE YOUR CHARACTER!" The speakers boomed.  
"MARTH!"  
"CAPTAIN FALCON!"  
"IKE!"

Alihi's eyebrow twitched. "Ryuu… Why'd you choose Ike?"

Ryuu grinned at Alihi. "Because you chose Marth, dear."

"B-but Ike is sooooooooooo cheap!"

Akihi rolled his eyes. "Oh Elimine… not this again."

"He's way too over-powered! He's WORSE than Sonic and his speed! One attack can EASILY send you flying! And his voice… AUGH IT FAILS AT LIFE! So many people are like. 'OMG I LOVE IKE AAAAAAAAAAAHHH' but he's WAY OVER-RATED! And another thing-" Alihi's mouth was covered promptly by Ryuu's hand.

Ryuu sighed lightly. "That's enough, Alihi…" He turned to the fourth person in the room, Amara. "Amara, who are you going to choose?"

The little girl smiled, moving the joystick to her character.

"KIRBY!"

"… Akihi, Ryuu and I have agreed that you are now banned from Captain Falcon."

"What?! But why?"

Alihi pointed to Amara. "Look what she's doing!"

Amara ran up to Akihi's side. "FAWLCON…" She punched his leg.  
"PAUNCH!"

Akihi winced. "Ow… Well, it can't be that bad, right…?"  
Alihi pulled up her pants, revealing small fist-sized bruises, all at Amara's height.  
"… Point taken."

From that day on, Akihi was not to be Captain Falcon again. He followed the rule well, and switched to another character, Lucas.  
Amara stopped shouting "FAWLCON PAUNCH!" after Akihi switched, but started a whole new thing…

"PK FIRE!" Amara shouted, trying to cast Fire again, but failing again.

Akihi, Amara, and Ryuu sighed. "No more Brawl."


	4. A Different Flavor of Love

_Also August '08. We... like crack. xD;;  
_

_Aidan Cheverell (c) 49thIdentity on deviantART_

_Alihi Kaua (c) me  
_

* * *

It was a forbidden, bittersweet love that would make anyone look down in disgust at the two tacticians.  
Heck, it wasn't even logical that they even MET, let alone fell in love.  
And yet... here they were, before each other, kissing, wrapped up in their own lust and the other's arms, the thoughts of their own separate lovers discarded, alongside their worries, sorrows, and fears.

And they couldn't be happier.


	5. Premature Farewells

_September '08. This is Ryuu's death, which is canon in one of three of the timelines my original characters are involved in. ;-;_

_Ryuu Aelfgar and Alihi Kaua (c) me  
_

* * *

_"Alihi... I'm sorry."_

_"I missed you."_

_"You still look as beautiful as when I first met you."_

_"... You were right all along."_

_"Alihi... how have you been?"_

_"... Will you marry me?"_

So many things I want to say, but not enough time.

Oh, Alihi... stop crying, please. I want to see you smile just one last time.  
... Please don't squeeze my hand that hard, Alihi. I'm already in a lot of pain.  
... Alihi... It's not your fault. I don't blame you, not now, not ever.  
Alihi... please, take care of our child.  
I love you so much... I know you'll do fine without me.  
Alihi... take care...

"... I love you..."

--

Emptiness.  
There's nothing there anymore; Ryuu took all of me to the grave with him.  
The ring, the one that he had, the one that I found on him after he departed, sparkles on my finger brilliantly, contradicting the mood.

I can't cry.  
No matter how hard I try, the tears just won't come out...

I killed you, Ryuu. I ended your life...  
If only I weren't so stupid, so paranoid, more careful... If so, then you'd still be here.

You'd be by my side now, holding me, kissing me, loving me.  
Everything would be alright...

But it's not.

And as long as I live, it will never be alright again.  
I will never be the same again.

"... I can never love again."

_Because my heart will always be yours..._


	6. Childhood Confession

_September '08, pre-FE7, blah blah blah._

_Alihi Kaua, Ryuu Aelfgar, and Ewa Aelfgar (who didn't have a name at the time) (c) me_

_

* * *

_

"... So, you like Ryuu, too?" The group of girls stared at Alihi, who was backed into a corner.

"Yeah. And unlike you guys, I actually told him my feelings." Alihi replied flatly.

_"Actually, I haven't yet... but they don't know that."_ She thought, smirking to herself.

The girls glared more at Alihi after the personal attack. She sighed lightly, pushing her way through the wall of girls.  
"... Is that all? Because I'm going to be late for dinner... Ryuu's mom is making pasta tonight, and I don't want to miss that."

"! A-Alihi!"

The young girl ignored the sudden outcry, grinning happily as she skipped back to the house.  
"That... was amusing."

--  
"Mother... can I talk to you?"

Ryuu's mother stared at her teenage son, grinning. She pulled Ryuu quickly into an embrace before he could react.  
"Of course, honey! What would you like to talk about?"

Ryuu blushed lightly. "I-it's embarrassing..."

She gasped dramatically. "Ryuu! Are you needing 'the talk'? Because if so, you'd have better luck talking to your father-"

"MOM! NO! IT'S NOT THAT!"

She sighed in relief. "Oh thank Elimine... you had me worried there for a second." Ryuu stared blankly at his mother, who sighed lightly.  
"What do you want to talk about, dear?"

He sighed lightly. "It's about Alihi..."

"Ryuu!"

"MOTHERDON'TJUMPTOCONCLUSIONS!" He shook his head. "I... I just don't know how I feel about her."

She put a hand gently on her son's shoulder. "Describe your feelings."

"Well... I feel like I have to protect her. I'm the only one who has seen her cry... and it really hurt when I did see her cry. I felt like, "I want to make her happy. I want to make her smile. I want her to feel that she's got something to live for."."

She nodded. "Well, Ryuu, I'm going to tell you what I think."  
Ryuu nodded, waiting for his mother's words.  
"You love Alihi."

Ryuu blushed. "W-what?! What do you-"

"No, Ryuu, listen to me." The teenager fell silent.  
"You love Alihi... you want to protect her, to make sure she's happy... Tell me, Ryuu. Why do you think that you don't love her?"

Ryuu blinked. "B-because she's Alihi! We've been taking care of her and Akihi since they were born! S-she's like my sister."

"Ryuu, no matter how like a sister she is, at the end of the day she is Alihi, and she is not related to you by blood. Remember that." She said sternly.  
Ryuu stared blankly at a wall. The mother patted her son's shoulder lightly, exiting the room.

He lightly touched where his mother just patted.  
"Love?" He closed his eyes.  
"... Is that what it is?"

--  
Alihi strode down the hallway in Bern's fortress, lost in thought.

"Ah! Emma!"

Alihi jumped slightly, turning around, meeting Ryuu's eyes. "D-Draco!"  
He put his finger to her lips, telling her to be quiet. Looking around first, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her back to his room.  
Once there, he closed the door behind him. Alihi stared, confused. "Ryuu... what are you-"

Alihi's sentence was cut short as Ryuu pulled her into an embrace, holding her tightly. "Alihi... I love you."  
She returned the embrace, tears running down her cheeks. Ryuu noticed her tears and was startled. "A-Alihi?!"

"R-Ryuu... I'm so happy..."  
He smiled, placing a hand carefully behind her head. She smiled as well, staring up into his eyes.  
"Ryuu..."

"Alihi..."

They shared a sweet and gentle kiss.


	7. The Unbreakable Shattered

_September '08, AU, and SECOND PERSON OH EM GEE._

_Alihi Kaua, Ryuu Aelfgar, and Akihi Kaua (c) me  
_

* * *

You see her curled up into a tight ball, broken down and sobbing.  
You know it's rude to stare with the shocked expression that you have, but you just can't help it.  
The strong Alihi was in front of you, crying like there's nothing else she can do.

"Alihi."

She looks up and at you with tear-blurred eyes. Desperately, she wipes her eyes.  
"O-oh... Hello... S-sorry, I just got some dust in my eyes..." She stammers nervously, more tears forming.

You kneel down to her level and pull her into a hug, and she sobs against your shoulder.

"Alihi... tell me. What's wrong?"

"I-It's Ryuu..."  
You blink. Ryuu and Alihi were like the school's Romeo and Juliet, minus the families keeping them apart.  
"I saw them..."

You question her. "Them?"

"A-Akihi and Ryuu... T-they were in one of the secluded hallways, doing things... and Ryuu was enjoying it..." She hiccups once.  
"W-why would he do that to me...?"

You have no words to say. All you do is hold Alihi tighter in your arms, letting her soak your shoulder with her tears.  
After a few minutes, she pulls away from you, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"... Thank you..." With a weak smile, she stands up and leaves.  
You stand up and brush off your knees after she left. You can't help but smile; you know that Alihi will recover just fine.  
You know Alihi will love again.


	8. A Bet

_September '08, based off of a picture I drew._

_Alihi Kaua, Ryuu Aelfgar, Akihi Kaua (c) me  
_

* * *

Alihi sighed lightly. It was a boring day, with nothing interesting happening.  
_"In fact, all that I've done is stare at the sky on this grassy hill with Ryuu... Not that I mind."_  
Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. She turned to Ryuu. "Hey, Ryuu..."

The said man opened his eyes, glancing at Alihi. "Hm?"

"How about a little bet?"

Ryuu sat up, interested. "... What kind of bet?"

Alihi smirked. "I bet you wouldn't kiss Akihi willingly."

Ryuu blinked. "... And if I do?"

"I'll do whatever you say for a whole day. But if I win..." She moved over to his side, poking his cheek. "You'll have to do whatever I say for a day." She grinned. "Deal?"

Ryuu smiled, wrapping an arm around her. "Deal."

---  
"Hey, Akihi, come here for a moment... I need to win a bet."

"-! ...R-Ryuu! W-why did you do that?!"

"Sorry, Akihi, but I needed to win a bet."

"..."

---  
"... Wait, you actually DID kiss Akihi?!"

An amused grin danced on Ryuu's face. "Yup. You can ask him yourself if you want."

Alihi sighed, slumping on the ground. "... Wow."

Ryuu smirked, kneeling to Alihi's level and twirling a strand of her hair around his finger. "So... I won the bet." He grinned mischievously.  
"And guess what? I'm going to enjoy this..."

---  
"D-do I HAVE to wear this, Ryuu...?"

"Yes, Alihi."

"B-but..."

"Alihi, you lost the bet. Now come out."

With a sigh, Alihi walked out, wearing a long, sparkly, pink dress. She blushed brightly. "I-I look so silly..."

"Nonsense..." He walked up to her, pulling her into an embrace. "You look beautiful."

Alihi returned the embrace, burying her face into his chest, embarrassed.  
"... Ryuu?"

"Yes, Alihi?"

"We're doing this again." She looked into his eyes and grinned.  
"But next time, I won't lose."


	9. Knock, Knock

_November '08, pre-FE7, while Alihi, Akihi, and Ryuu were Bern soldiers with nicknames._

_Ryuu Aelfgar, Akihi Kaua, Alihi Kaua (c) me  
_

* * *

There was a soft, gentle knock on the door. Ryuu looked up from where he was sitting, to stare at the door.

_Who could it be? Alihi left this morning for some kind of assignment…_

Again, the knock rang out. Hesitantly, he opened the door, revealing Akihi.  
"Ah… Emilio…"

The mage nodded slightly. "… Good evening, Draco. Can I come in?"

"Of course." Nodding a "thank you", he stepped into Ryuu's small room, closing the do carefully behind him.  
"Emilio."

The mage jumped slightly. "Y-yes, D-Draco…?"

"What are you doing here?"

Akihi sighed, setting himself on the floor. "… Alihi's gone, right?"

"Emilio. Her name is _Emma_, remember?" Ryuu stated harshly.

Akihi frowned. "Come on, Ryuu… No one's around."

"_Emilio_. _People can listen in on conversations_."

Silence fell on the two. Eventually, a small sniffle from Akihi broke the silence.

"… Emilio?"

"S-stop calling me that…" Akihi mumbled, his face in his hands.

"Em- … Akihi…" Ryuu knelt down by Akihi's side, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Akihi… don't cry."

"R-Ryuu… A-Alihi is…"

"She's just gone for a few days at max… she'll return soon…"

If Ryuu could see Akihi's face, he would have questioned why his face turned into a grin. "I-I see…" Resuming his previous expression, he looked up at Ryuu. "Ryuu…"

"Hm?"

"…"

"…?"

"…"

"…"

"… …"  
_I-I can't bring myself to do it!!_ Akihi mentally wailed. Tears sprang to the mage's eyes, blurring his vision.

"Akihi…?"

Akihi took a deep breath. "… I-I'm sorry…"

"… What for?"  
Ryuu soon got his answer. Swiftly wrapping his arms around Ryuu's neck, Akihi yanked Ryuu down, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

The wyvern rider blinked in surprise. _What… What's happening?_  
The meek Akihi, the one who could barely speak without being embarrassed, had forced him into a liplock! It was too much for him to believe, and he didn't know what to do. _T-this isn't right…_

He wanted to pull away, but feeling Akihi's fingers brush across his abdomen, he just couldn't say no.


	10. An Interesting Idea

_January '09. I have no idea what the hell I was thinking when I wrote this, but this is the reason this is rated the rating it is._

_Ryuu Aelfgar, Akihi Kaua, Alihi Kaua (c) me  
_

* * *

The ropes around his wrists were rather tight, tight enough to not allow Ryuu to move. He would have questioned the motive the Kaua twins had, tying him up to the bed and removing his shirt, but he was too busy being speechless about the scene that was playing out in front of him.

"Aki…" Alihi whispered softly, a light blush tinting her cheeks.

Akihi's hand reached to tuck her hair behind her ears. "Alihi…" The sage's hand migrated to the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him.

"Aki…" She whispered again, her eyes widening.

"Shh." Akihi pressed a finger to her lips. Then, his finger moved, immediately getting replaced by his lips.

Ryuu suddenly felt really, _really_ uncomfortable. He wanted to look away, shut his eyes, wake up from the dream, _anything_, but he couldn't force his gaze away from the scene. It seemed so unreal, Akihi being so dominant and overpowering, while Alihi was so meek and submissive.  
_It has to be my imagination! It has to be!!_ He thought to himself desperately.  
His mind (and his growing arousal) reassured him that this definitely wasn't a dream.  
_Ohgodohgodohgodthiscan'tbereal—did she just_ moan_?!_

He snapped back into reality. Alihi's eyes were shut tightly, moaning softly as Akihi kissed and bit at her neck. Her cloak was discarded, and so was his robe.  
She ran a hand through his hair, the other squeezing his hand tightly. "A-Aki…"

The sage grinned slyly, detaching himself from his twin's neck. "Hm?"

"There's…" Alihi glanced over at Ryuu. "Someone watching us…"

Akihi blinked, following Alihi's gaze. "Oh, you're right, Alihi…" He looked back at his twin. "What do you think we should do, dear sister?"

There was a change in demeanor as Alihi smiled in a devilish manner. "Well, brother, it's obvious that he's enjoying it." She pointed to his arousal. "So… I think we should include him in on the fun!"

Akihi matched his twin's smile with one of his own. "Yes… that does sound like fun, doesn't it?"

They both stared at Ryuu, making him shift nervously under their gaze. Slowly, the twins crawled over to their target, until one twin was on Ryuu's right side and the other was on his left. "So, Ryuu…" The Kaua twins said simultaneously, gazing at Ryuu innocently.  
"What do you want?" The two rested one hand on Ryuu's shoulder, running the other hand over the bare skin. The red-haired man groaned softly; he knew that they were teasing him with their actions. They were obviously planned, for there would be no other way that their actions would be so in sync.

"Aahn…" He moaned as two hands pinched his nipples and two sets of teeth latched onto his neck. He wanted desperately to be able to hold the twins, to return the favor, to do _something_, but the binding forbid him from movement. He whimpered softly, completely helpless.

"Ah, Ryuu…" The two spoke simultaneously again, their breath tickling his neck. "We should release you, shouldn't we?"

The red-haired man's eyes widened slightly. "Please?"

The twins grinned. "Well, since you asked so nicely…" Alihi and Akihi scooted over to where Ryuu's wrists were tied, and quickly made work of the knots.

Kisses turned to biting turned to sucking turned to a variety of things that left the three craving for more. The tender and caring actions turned to sloppy and lustful actions, the fear of being caught and the need for release fueling them on.  
Time moved quickly, not that it mattered to the trio. They were so wrapped up in their own love, lust, and desires that time seemed to have no meaning.

And then, it was over. Ryuu breathed heavily, an arm around each twin, who were already asleep. In the back of his mind, he questioned how everything happened. Why did they even _do_ this? How did they learn to act that way? What placed the idea in their minds?  
As exhaustion washed over Ryuu, he realized that none of that even mattered.

----

_From afar, a young girl smiled. She adjusted her glasses, and then began to giggle softly. Her hand rested on a stack of books, which, on closer inspection, were all manga books.  
"… I knew it was a good idea to give them these." Absentmindedly, she picked up one of the books, flipping through it quickly, a mischievous grin appearing on her face.  
"Ah, yes… I hoped you enjoyed tonight." She picked up the whole stack, walking off into the distance._

_"… Maybe now, you won't complain if I put you in silly outfits, my dear brainchildren…"_


	11. Abandon

_Holy crap, I can focus on OCs that AREN'T Alihi, Akihi, or Ryuu? -gasp!-_

_March '09. This focuses on Mahavira, who is Alihi and Akihi's father._

_Mahavira Kaua, Jillian Kaua, Ewa Aelfgar, Gainor Aelfgar, and Alihi Kaua (c) me  
_

* * *

He really didn't know how they met. A request led him to the strange nomad (Gainor). An adventure led them to the ex-pirate (Ewa). A rescue mission led the trio to the silent troubadour (Jillian).

He really didn't know how they bonded. Their personalities clashed too greatly for things to work out. There was him, the one that lusted for battle, Gainor, who lusted for knowledge, Ewa, who lusted for money, and Jillian, who lusted for freedom.  
The troubadour was always silent, but in a way gentle. She never once seemed cold, but there was always an air of mystery around her.  
The ex-pirate was always out there, telling some insane story about her travels at sea, always ending with her reasons of abandonment.  
The nomad started out as quiet and calm, but inside him grew a curiosity for the world around him. Suddenly, he did a complete flip on his personality, taking every opportunity to learn some new piece of knowledge.  
And then, there was him. The mercenary. The one that cared only about the thrill of the battle, as if shedding another's blood was the only way to keep his own blood moving through his veins.

He really didn't know how they stayed together. Their paths were different, but somehow they collided and wouldn't separate. They became close friends, connected by coincidence and together by journeys and adventures and missions. It was a dangerous life, but the four of them were unstoppable.

He really didn't know when the love began. It was as if one day he woke up and he had the love in his heart. Suddenly, he found himself seeking the troubadour, wanting nothing more than to be with her, to protect her, to love her. Battle seemed pointless if she wasn't by his side.

He really didn't know how everything happened. How was he, the rough man who almost seemed to crave the sounds of the enemy dying at his hand, able to win over the heart of the fragile and gentle troubadour? It didn't make any sense to him.

But, then again, some things are better left unknown.

--

Time passed. The amount of days didn't seem to matter as much. All he knew was there was an itch deep inside him, a craving for something he had been missing for a long, long time.

He picked up his sword and axe, and began to walk.

A voice called his name. He turned his head around, to be staring at his first companion, Gainor, out of breath.

The nomad, still panting, questioned his motives. "Why are you leaving?" He asked. "Don't you know that Jillian is going to give birth soon?"

The mercenary-turned-hero only nodded silently.

"Then why are you leaving?!" The nomad questioned again. "She needs you, man. She needs you by her side!!"

"No, she doesn't." His voice came out icy, colder than he expected or intended. "She's strong enough. Besides, we're low on money. Soon, we'll be out. I need to take some jobs, make sure we have enough to actually survive."

"That's bullshit." The nomad stated softly. "You're blind. You can't see the truth of what's in front of your own eyes. You_ refuse _to see it."

The hero just turned and left.

--

"Jillian…"

"Oh, you're back."

"Gainor… what happened? How did this happen?!"

"I don't know, man! That doesn't matter! All that matters is that she's_ dead. _Gone. Nothing left in this world but her cold corpse."

"Gainor!!"

"You need to face the facts. You left her, and she's dead. You left her and her children,_ your _children, for some lust that you couldn't settle! … I thought you were better than that."

"…"

"… Get out."

"… What?"

"You heard me. Get out! You're despicable! Scum!! Ewa and I will take care of Jillian's children, raise them to not know you, to think that you are_ dead! _Now get out, go have your idiotic adventures alone… Go!!"

"… … …"

"… … Go. Now."

"… … … Fine."

--

_The woman clutched the photograph tightly in her hand. The photo of four people, a man with blonde hair, a woman with brown hair, a woman with red hair, and a man with dark hair, smiling happily at the camera on their wedding day. It was obvious that they were happy. Their expressions showed happiness, joy, and a hope for a bright future._

_"But… you're dead." She muttered to herself, willing her feet to move forward. Her own brown hair whipped in the wind, her cloak billowing out behind her. The woman was exhausted, just about ready to collapse on her face._

_"But… I can't. Not until I find you…" Left. Right. Left. Right. She kept moving forward, off towards the horizon._

_"I will find you, Mahavira…" She wiped a tear away._

_"I will find you… father…"_


	12. Forever Flowing

_Like "Premature Farewells", this also focuses on Ryuu's death scene. Written in April '09.  
_

_Alihi Kaua and Ryuu Aelfgar (c) me.  
_

* * *

There was blood everywhere, flowing freshly from his chest, staining her hands, coming from her own shoulder and falling onto him. The red seeped into their clothes and onto the ground around them. All that she could focus on was the red.

There were tears, flowing steadily from her eyes and falling onto his face. The water rolled down his face, blending with the red below. All he could focus on was the stream of water hitting his cheeks.

There were words, whispered softly and hoarsely by him and whispered pleadingly by her.

"Don't cry." He said.

"Don't go." She replied.

"Don't be sad."

"Don't leave me."

"I love you."

There was silence, stunning and powerful. She was left with a corpse of a lover, one she couldn't even save.

The flow of time cannot be stopped.


	13. What I Thought I Didn't Have

_NOW LET'S TURN TO AN OC WHO I HAVEN'T FOCUSED ON UNTIL NOW THAT IS ACTUALLY A MAJOR OC AND A MINOR OC :D_

_This focuses on Dabir and Hanna's relationship. Dabir is a childhood friend of the Kaua twins and Ryuu. Written in May '09.  
_

_Dabir Shameah and Hanna Shameah (c) me_

* * *

I first met her when I was thirteen.

She was… she was so strange, and yet so alluring. She was unlike most other girls… she was completely herself. She never once hesitated to show me who she was.

I first got told "I love you" when I was fourteen.

I was stunned, to say the least… I saw her as a friend, and nothing else. I still had hopes to go back to Bern someday… I already gave my heart to someone. I had nothing to offer to her.

I got married to her when I was eighteen.

We held each other's hands… we walked down that aisle, all eyes on us. We were going to be together… we both loved each other. We loved each other unequally.

I attended her funeral when I was twenty.

It was devastating… it was hard, standing there over her empty casket. It would never be filled with a body… it was filled with something that I didn't believe I had. It was filled with the love I had for her.


	14. Tension

_Written in May '09. This is focusing on Alihi and Akihi's relationship in FEFVerse, a modified version of Aliverse where Alihi was the tactician in FE7. Basically, Ryuu died, Alihi went to Learania, and Akihi and Amara followed afterwords._

_Alihi Kaua, Akihi Kaua, Amara Kaua-Aelfgar (c) me_

_the concept of Learania (c) Fire Emblem Forever, a guild on Gaia Online  
_

* * *

Alihi's feet pounded against the ground, taking her farther and farther away from a place she could call "home". She clutched her arm tightly, protecting the sensitive skin from the branches she ran through.

_What happened to us? _

It started out so innocently. She was talking casually about the party she had gotten back from, and then suddenly her brother, her _twin brother_… suddenly, he whipped out an Elfire tome and started to attack her.

_We used to be so perfect, now we're lost and lonely. _

She bit her tongue, willing herself not to cry. Something changed inside her brother… He used to be so shy and tentative.  
He didn't hesitate for a second to attack her then. There was no second thought that he could burn the small house down, that her little daughter, Amara, could have been watching… It was just pure fury, concentrated into one magical ball of fire…

_What happened to us? _

"Akihi… why?" She murmured, wrapping a white roll of bandage to conceal the burns on her left arm. Was he envious of her opportunities? Angry that he was left with her daughter yet again? Tired of always being in her shadow? Or was it a combination of all three?

She clutched her arm tightly, staring up at the blue sky. A sigh escaped her lips.

_And deep inside I wonder, "Did I lose my only one?"_


End file.
